Mine to Keep
by chippo843
Summary: People were told to not go out late at night, but Green was too curious as to why. And because of this, it led him to meeting 'something'. And that something, changed his way of life forever.


**Chapter 1: Dangers of the Night**

The night was cold, and not a single soul was found wondering about on the streets.

He has always been told by his grandfather not wonder out, but never really giving a good explanation as to why. Now you can blame him for his curiosity to know that very reason.

Regardless, he threaded cautiously. Hiding in the shadows to note any suspicious activity that may come about.

He looked down at his watch to find that it was almost midnight. Disappointed, he thought, _Looks like I just wasted my time. I knew it was nothing. So why the hell is everybody getting so scared?_ With no answer to his question, Green decided to head home.

All of a sudden, his arm was pulled and found himself pinned against the hard bricked wall with surprising strength. The impact had caused him pain, but he couldn't voice it out as he was struck with fear when he met with a pair of blood red eyes.

Unknowingly, his body trembled when he saw the stranger smirk, revealing an elongated and sharp canine tooth. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing, and it only now became apparent why his grandfather had been adamant for him to stay indoors.

_A vampire?! We have fucking vampires?_! he thought, and renewed his will to struggle against his captor.

For someone slightly shorter than him, he couldn't overpower the other. In fact, it only worsened his situation by now making both of his arms pinned beside his head and the latter growling in, what he guessed to be, dismay.

"Your mine. I caught you, and therefore, I have the right to claim you," a deep yet soft voice made the threat hidden in those words truly real, and Green felt cold sweat forming on his neck.

The brunet swallowed thickly, which unintentionally attracted those hungry eyes in somewhere he didn't want. "Look," he began, attempting to sound as nonchalant as he could despite his nervousness wreaking havoc inside. "I don't think I'm all that tasty really. I'm sure you can find yourself a better ... 'meal', than me. Besides, isn't mostly women you vamps are all after for?" Green hoped to negotiate himself out of his predicament, or else he'll find himself in the news with body sucked dry of blood. Inwardly cringing, it was not a sight he wish to think of any longer.

The male in front of him chuckled. Now, he couldn't tell if that was a good thing, or a bad one.

"You humans seemed to have such misconceptions about my kind," after that statement, Green's stomach churned—it was the bad kind. "I would answer your questions, but right now, I rather have my 'meal'," the man leaned in close, and gave his neck a whiff. "I assure you," the brunet shivered from the caress of hot air on the sensitive skin. "You'll taste just exquisite."

Green opened his mouth to scream, only for it to come out as a gurgled noise. With fangs piercing your skin, there was nothing erotic about it at all. It hurt—it _burned_. Fortunately enough, the 'sucking' process lessened it. If it didn't, he'd probably pass out from the pain. He didn't even care that tears had formed in his eyes, he just wanted it all to end.

Then Green noticed how his arms wasn't held captive anymore when the other's arms wrapped securely around his waist. The only he can do was to curl his own around the latter's neck. The action seems to have gained the approval of his 'blood sucker' when hands began moving to soothe his back. It would've been sweet if it weren't for the fact that he was slowly dying by the owner of said hands.

It seemed like an eternity has passed when the man had withdrew his canines. Pressing a hot tongue to lick the wounds. Green blinked, _I'm not dead? Have I turned then?_

"Neither to both."

Green's eyes widened, "You can hear my thoughts? Then all this time ..."

The vampire was amused, "Yes, I can read your mind. I would say we're mind readers, but only a minority of us can really do it."

The brunet stared into those red eyes, "You're not going to kill me?"

It earned him a smirk, "I said that you were mine, and that I was keeping you, haven't I? What good would you be dead? And I wouldn't turn you anyway even if you asked, you're still young after all."

The fear in Green began to diminish as he was more curious of the turn of events. He found his new companion in a new light, or at least, more comfortable to be with than before. "By being yours to keep, what exactly does that entail?"

"Simple. I take you home with me."

"What?"

"I've decided to make you my mate the moment I laid my eyes on you."

"What?!" _He's mate?!_ "But I'm a guy!"

The latter shrugged, "Gender to us doesn't matter. A mate is a mate."

"But ... " his voice died down when Green was hit with a wave of dizziness.

"Looks like the drainage of blood has started to take a toll on you," the male pecked him on the forehead. "Sleep. Let me take care of you," with such a gentle tone, Green felt himself succumbing, and, much to his surprise, found comfort to obey.

As the brunet went into peaceful slumber, the vampire couldn't help caressing the cheek of his, now, mate.

"You're mine, Green. And I'm never letting them take you away from me again."

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know if I'm going to make this a series even though it says chapter 1. So I'm going to put it as complete indefinitely. I'm writing chapter 2 right now, but we'll see how it goes. So treat this as an indefinite one-shot.<p>

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


End file.
